


Hormones

by Panthera_Leo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Before Scott got bit, Gay, Hormones, Horny Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual masturabtion, Teen Wolf, Teenager, cum, friends - Freeform, jerking off, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: Stiles is horny and wants his best friend to give him a hand.





	

This is going to be a little different, but if you know me, you know I like to shake things up a bit. Like to write different situations and fantasies. Make it rough, or romantic. Sometimes, even accidental. Except that. Expect the unexpected, or expect the expected because it's not so unexpected anymore. Anyways, here's a Sciles one shot because I have this idea and it's going to be a short one shot. Also, this takes place before Scott gets the bite. Enjoy.  
\-----------------  
|Scott/Stiles|  
—————

It was a typical Saturday night for Scott McCall and his best friend, Stiles Stilinski, as they had their sleep over, Scotts' mom had work, taking the night shift at the hospital.   
They played video games, arguing with each other over who's using cheat codes when either one would score a goal on the other. They knocked elbows into each other's sides, trying to make the other lose.   
But all was lost when Scott made the goal on Stiles, winning the video game, and Stiles leaping on Scott. They both tried to pin each other, yelling and laughing, grunts of frustration even.   
     And for the slightest second, Stiles had his best friend pinned to the bed, and Scott swore he saw something in Stiles's eyes he's never seen before, as he smirked and gazed at him. He smiled back and raised his eyebrows.   
     "What?" He asked.   
     "Nothing, just out of breath."   
     "I'm the asthmatic here." Scott gave a slight chuckle.  
     "Yeah, but I'm much weaker."   
     The moment felt odd, for the both of them. It really didn't make any sense, but they liked looking at each other like they were now. It made them feel goofy and made everything seem quiet.  
"Dude!" Scott gave a struggle.  
"What?"  
"Are you hard right now?"  
    "Oh, sorry." Stiles looked down to his crotch then back up.   
    "Well, get off of me."  
"What was that? Did you say, 'get off with me?'" Stiles laughed.  
"Stiles!" Scott couldn't hold back the grin.  
     Stiles got off of him, giggling like crazy, but it dialed down seconds later.   
    "I'm sorry man, it just happened." Stiles sound more serious now.  
     "Ah, it's okay. Not like it's the first time."   
"It's not going down."  
"What?"  
"My boner."  
"Well, think about disgusting things."   
"Like what?"   
"I don't know, anything."   
Stiles closed his eyes, shutting them tight and started to think. Then he opened his eyes.   
"Didn't work."  
"Think harder."  
"Don't say harder."   
"Oh, God." Scott threw a pillow at him.   
     "Hey, don't blame me, blame hormones."  
"Yeah, well relieve your hormones before coming over, okay?" Scott pulled out his phone. "You hungry?" He asked Stiles. Obviously, he was, Stiles is always hungry and Scott didn't know why he asked in the first place. Scott just didn't know where he put it all. Scott dialed the pizza place, ordering a large pizza.  
     "Pizza won't be here for about thirty minutes." Scott said, after hanging up the phone.   
     "But, I'm hungry now." Stiles whined, back on the bed and his head dangling from the edge.  
"You're not going to starve, rela-" and when Scott turned around, he saw the pitch in Stiles's jeans.   
"What is it?"Stiles heard the sudden pause and brought his head up, watching Scott looking at his obvious erection he really didn't know he had sprung.   
"Dude, get rid of it." Scott said.  
"How am I supposed to do that, chop it off?"   
"Well, do something." And it went quiet, and Stiles's eyebrows flew up, gazing at Scott.   
"Touch it." The words made the atmosphere feel unstable for Stiles.  
"What?" Scott looked taken back.   
"Touch it." He repeated.   
"Stiles, I'm not going to jerk you off."   
"What, why not?" Stiles fixed himself up, still on his best friend's bed.   
"Because I'm not gay and you're my best friend."   
"So? It's not like we're gay for each other, and would you do it with a complete stranger?"   
"Are you gay, Stiles?" Scott asked.   
"I'm horny, Scott. Boy or girl, who cares?"   
"Go jerk off in the bathroom."   
"I'll do you if you do me." Stiles bought Scotts' attention.   
"What?"  
"At the same time, I'll do you and you'll do me."   
"You want to jerk off together?"   
"I mean, is it really all that bad? We've seen each other naked a million times and I've caught you jerking off more than I can count." Stiles's head flipped to the memory of him walking into Scotts' room and his best friend in the bed and seeing his hand under the sheets fly up and down. That was an awkward day for the both of them.   
"Except, our dicks will be in each other's hands." Scott argued.   
"Like this?" Stiles gripped Scotts' crotch in one quick motion, giving it a gentle squeeze.   
"What the hell?" Scott quickly got up for  
The bed, standing right in front of Stiles.   
"Ugh, dude!"   
"That's not cool, Stiles."   
"Fine, but I'm not going to the bathroom, I'm doing it here." Stiles started to unbuckle his jeans.   
"What?" Stiles threw off the belt and unbuttoned his jeans, then zipping the fly down. "What are you doing?"   
"Jerking off."  
"Right here?"  
"Mhmm"  
     Scott didn't stop gazing as Stiles wiggled out his jeans, the tent in his boxers in view, and he slowly put his hand in, and touched himself while looking at Scott. He seriously didn't know what this was, or why he was acting like this, but he just thought he'll blame it on the hormones. But he watched as Scotts' crotch start to tent and he smiled to himself because he craved touch for some reason.   
"Someone's happy to see me." Stiles smiled and Scott looked down, he was enjoying this? Of course he was and he didn't know why. He licked his lips, fixing his eyes back to Stiles. "Come on, please come and join me." Stiles scoot over for Scott, finally taking out his dick from his boxers, throwing those off as well with his shirt.  
Scott couldn't say no even if he wanted, but who would say no? Stiles, his best friend, naked on his bed and jerking off, wanting him to join. He didn't know why, but at first he thought it was insane, but Stiles always did know how to seduce, did he?  
     He quickly stripped and stood in nothing but boxers with a huge tent.  
     "Are you bisexual, Stiles?"   
     "I don't care who it is Scott, horny is horny."   
     Scott laid on the bed, and that's when he also took his dick out, slowly jacking his while looking at Stiles. Was he attracted to this? He clearly was considering the raging erection he held and already seeping pre-cum. And without consent, Stiles reached over and took hold of his best friend's cock, already jerking it off and with little hesitation — and a groan of relief — Scott did the same, causing Stiles to throw his head back and moan.  
     "Oh shit." Scott muttered, hearing Stiles moan turned him on even more.   
     "You like that, huh?" Stiles started to flick his thumb over the head of Scotts' dick every time his hand went up. Scott bit down on his lip. "You can make noise if you want, I think it's very hot hearing you moan." Stiles started to jerk his had quicker, squeezing his fist a couple of times.   
     "St-stile.." Scott couldn't manage to say the name of his best friend and his facial expressions told Stiles he was close, and that almost threw himself off the edge. Let's face it, hearing and seeing Scott moan and groan was the hottest thing to Stiles; so he went faster, his hand flying up and down Scotts' rod, a squishy noise filling the room and it got faster and Scott started to make contorted faces while jerking off Stiles. With an extraordinary moan, Scotts' toes curled and started to mutter to Stiles, "I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." And Stiles didn't stop, the groan escalating and white liquid shooting out of the head, up to Scotts' chin then to his chest. His pelvis coated in spurts of sperm.   
     "That was so hot." Stiles said, giving a couple more strokes to Scott before letting go.   
     "Your turn." Scott started to jerk off Stiles, which didn't look like will take long by the contorted expressions and the muttering of cuss words with the void-filling moans.   
     "You know I always wanted to do this?" Scott looked up at Stiles.   
     "Thank the hormones it's happening." Scott replied, quickening his pace, twisting his fist every time he went down, dragging his thumb over the head every time he went up.   
     Stiles started to lift his hips off the bed, fucking himself into Scotts' fist, the faint bed springs drowned by the cascading groans filled the room and all at once, Stiles gave a loud groans and came. Volley after volley, he came across his face, over his eyelid which he kept shut, peaking through the other eye, then to his chin and neck, a long string, the next shot went to his chest, then the rest were small puddles that drowned his pubic hairs.   
     "Oh fuck, that was amazing!" Stiles exclaimed, as Scott released his cock.   
     "Definitely." Scott smiled.   
     "Hey," Stiles grabbed his attention, and with a smile, "when does your mom get back?"


End file.
